En las buenas y las malas
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Las últimas semanas han sido un martirio para Shakes, dejándose perder en una actitud no muy bien recibida por los Strikas. Sin embargo, el equipo no piensa dejar solo a su amigo en esto, y harán lo posible para hacerlo feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Ahora Soy Uno de Ellos

Chapter 1: Último Partido

-Los Super Strikas llevan el marcador al igual, Brenda- anunciaba Mark* en su micrófono desde la torre dónde se podía divisar el partido entre los Super Strikas y los Invencibles Unidos. El marcador iba empatado 2-2 y solo quedaban 85 minutos para que acabara el encuentro.

-Tienes razón, Mark; los Super Strikas o Invencibles Unidos tendrán que anotar un gol para poder tomar ventaja y así ganar el partido- comentó la locutora con desesperación.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Muy bien, chicos, tenemos que mantener nuestra defensa atenta para evitar que nos anoten- dijo Rasta a su equipo, los cuales se movían de un lado a otro para evitar que los Invencibles Unidos lograran llegar al arco- Shakes y Matador, ustedes me ayudarán con el balón. Sepárense para que no nos rodeen a todos en una, y recuerden que si están cerca deben de anotar.

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos - dijo Shakes con malhumor mientras se separaba.

-Esto será divertido- comentó El Matador.

_-La defensa de los Super Strikas se ha vuelto más fuerte y…Oh, North le quitó el balón a Skarra y ahora se lo pasa a Klaus, quien se lo pasa a Rasta- dijo Brenda emocionada._

-De acuerdo, estense atentos ante cualquier cosa- ordenó el capitán.

Ya había pasado medio campo y estaba cerca de llegar al arco, con Shakes y El Matador a los costados ante cualquier ataque por parte del equipo visitante. Y justo cuando creyó que nada podía salir mal, Skarra se le atravesó. Por suerte lo vio a tiempo y le pasó el balón a El Matador, quien siguió corriendo.

-Ya estoy cerca, chaval, ese gol será mío- y al igual que Rasta un Invencible se le atravesó, obligándolo a pasar el balón sin pensar hacia dónde se dirigía- ¡Noooo!

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Shakes llegando cerca de la portería- ahora es hora de ganar…-

_-No te distraigas, Shakes. Concéntrate- gritó el entrenador desde las bancas._

-Y… ¡argh!- el balón estaba en el aire y él ya listo para saltar, pero no se fijó que ex-amigo, Skarra, le había hecho caer, perdiendo así el balón- ¡Maldición!

_-Oh, no, Shakes ha perdido el balón y ahora Skarra tiene su posesión- dijo Mark con desesperación mientras el capitán de los Invencibles Unidos se dirigía a la portería contraria- pero Skarra ahora cruza la defensa de los Strikas sin ningún problema, esto no se ve nada bueno para los Strikas._

_-Si Invencibles Unidos anota, tendrán por ganado el partido._

-Jajajaja, la victoria será mía- celebraba de antemano Skarra. Ahora estaba solo con Bloque en el camino, un tanto difícil, pero no imposible.

-No lo harás, Skarra. No si yo no lo permito- susurró Shakes y fue corriendo, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¡Shakes que haces!- gritó Tigre viendo como su amigo corría no hacia el balón, sino hacia Skarra con furia en su rostro.

-¡Shakes, no cometas una locura!-gritó El Matador.

Skarra con dificultad esquivó a Bloque y estaba ya a pasos para anotar mientras que Gigante se ponía a la defensiva para así evitar que el balón entrara. El público estaba callado por el suspenso y con miradas sorprendidas. Y justo cuando iba a anotar.

-¡Aaaaaargh!- Skarra solo se dio cuenta de que estaba caído en el suelo y el balón a unos centímetros de él, pero cuando intentó levantarse sintió un gran dolor en su pie- ¡duele!- y se dio cuenta que delante de él había alguien más- ¿Shakes?- se preguntó con sorpresa al ver que la camiseta número 10 de los Super Strikas estaba en el suelo con su pierna derecha estirada, como si se hubiese arrastrado por el suelo.

-_Shakes ha cometido una falta, fanáticos espectadores- dijo Brenda con asombro._

_-Esto es realmente sorprendente, Brenda. El mejor jugador de los Super Strikas chocó y golpeó el pie de Skarra antes de que anotase el gol que de seguro sería el ganador._

-¿Fuiste…tú?- preguntó Skarra con asombro mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿Acaso ves a otro Shakes?- dijo el interrogado con seriedad en su rostro, algo que no solo sorprendió a su equipo y entrenador, sino también a los espectadores y adversarios.

-¡Shakes! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!- exclamó Cool Joe exhalando mientras llegaba a su compañero, quien solo se fijaba en Skarra seriamente- amigo lo que hiciste está mal.

-Ya está hecho, Cool Joe- un silbido hizo que desviada la mirada- ¡tarjeta roja!- el árbitro con la tarjeta alzada en el aire solo asintió.

-Lo siento, Shakes, pero cometiste una falta y tendrás que pagar las consecuencias- dijo Rastra con lástima pero firme a la decisión del árbitro.

-Ellos siempre cometen faltas y no les dicen nada- susurró Shakes mientras caminaba a la banca.

-Siéntate en esa esquina y quédate callado, luego hablaremos- dijo el entrenador sin mirarlo y con voz enojada y en tono decepción.

_-Ahora la victoria de los Invencibles Unidos solo dependerá del gol de Skarra en este penal, estamos todos desesperados por saber lo que sucederá- dijo Brenda._

_-Pero no solo estamos desesperados, sino sorprendidos por la actitud de Shakes en este partido, ¿qué rayos le habrá pasado?_

_-No lo sé, Mark, pero mira, Skarra ya está listo para golpear el balón- anunció y todas las miradas se centraron en líder de Invencibles Unidos._

_Continuará…_

¡Hola! Bueno soy nueva en esta categoría, y creo que casi nadie comenta aquí pero igual decidí subir mi historia. En realidad ¿alguien me puede ayudar con el nombre del locutor que acompaña a Brenda en los partidos? No lo recuerdo y no sé si era Mark, pero igual le puse así. A todos las personas que lean tengan o no cuenta, les pido sus reviews porque me gustan mucho.

Besos y Abrazos

Dark


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora Soy Uno de Ellos

Chapter 2: ¡Adiós!

—_Skarra toma aire antes de patear— _comentaba Mark atónito y desesperado; solo faltaba que pateara y ver qué pasaba— _empieza a correr y lo patea, y… ¡Gol!_

El público por parte de Invencibles Unidos comenzaba a gritar de euforia, pero no le ganaba al gran silencio que se había formado de parte de la barra de los Strikas, incluso la torre de los comentaristas estaba en silencia, sorprendidos por la derrota de uno de los mejores equipos de la Súper Liga. Sin embargo alguien tenía.

—_Y así espectadores el partido concluye, dejando el partido con una victoria de los Invencible sobre los Strikas._

—_Sabes, Brenda, no habíamos visto una victoria de Invencibles contra los Súper Strikas en tiempos, es sorprendente que hayan ganado._

—_Bueno, Mark, la expulsión de Shakes también fue parte de esta victoria, estoy segura de que si él hubiese estado todavía estaríamos con el tiempo adicional._

Mientras ambos seguían haciendo su trabajo, tanto la barra como los jugadores empezaron a salir, los Invencibles con una algarabía y los Strikas algunos decepcionados y otros firmes.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

— ¡Quieres explicarme que fue ese comportamiento allá en el campo, Shakes!— gritó el Entrenador al joven, quien solo tenía una camiseta tapando media cara.

—No podía dejar que anotara, ¿qué más quiere que le explique?

—Pero esa no es la forma de impedir algo, Shakes, incluso tenía la posibilidad de que fallara— dijo Rasta.

— ¡Posibilidad, posibilidad, posibilidad! ¡Todos solo con esas palabras!— gritó de repente y golpeando fuertemente la puerta de su casillero— ¡no necesito posibilidad, sino hechos! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Skarra hubiese anotado porque yo no lo detuve?

—Pero amigo, igual anotó el tiro libre— dijo Cool Joe.

— ¡Suficiente! Shakes, con un poco de suerte puede ser que en el próximo partido te dejen jugar (lo que dudo mucho) — el Entrenador apagó las luces y apareció una pantalla— sin embargo ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en el próximo partido que será contra los Sultanes; bien, sus jugadores como sabemos son buenos, por lo cual existe la probabilidad de que…— y siguió explicando.

— ¿Cuántas probabilidades tenemos para ganar?— preguntó El Matador.

—Hay muchas chances, pero tenemos que analizar bien— explicaba Rasta.

Shakes por otro lado se retorcía en su cabeza, se jalaba los pelos por las voces de sus compañeros y su entrenador, diciendo la palabra probabilidad a cada segundo. Lo estaba hartando, quería que paren; y cuando pensó que todo se había acabado…

—Tendríamos la oportunidad de…— dijo Klaus.

— ¡Ya cállense todos!— exclamó levantándose mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos— otra vez con probabilidad, ¿por qué no son firmes? Solo decir que ganaremos y punto, pero no, ustedes solo ven los contras.

—Oye no podemos ser tan optimistas, hay que ser realistas, amigo; tenemos que ver ventajas y desventajas— explicó Notch.

— ¿Eso qué importa? Se enfocan en perder que en ganar, ¿eso acaso es lo que hace un equipo?

—Parece que tú no deberías jugar por un tiempo, Shakes, si es que estás tan enfocado en el capricho de solo ganar— dijo el Entrenador— quedas suspendido hasta que pongas tu cabeza en la tierra, ahora vete.

— ¿Sabe qué, entrenador? Quiero un equipo que sepa que nada los puede detener, y el suyo no es uno de esos; no suspéndame, mejor déjeme personalmente renunciar a este equipo pesimista— y salió dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

—Pero ahora que le pasa— preguntó Tigre.

—No lo sé, no suena nada bien…— pensó Gigante.

—Creo que ya oímos su decisión, si se retracta volverá, hasta mientras sigamos— y así el Entrenador siguió explicando.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Había pasado ya una semana desde el incidente con Shakes, y este no aparecía para nada en los entrenamientos, lo que hacía pensar que su decisión era enserio. Pero al otro lado, los Invencibles Unidos todavía celebraban su victoria pasada.

—Muy bien, ya es suficiente— dijo su entrenador— al parecer cabe la posibilidad de que tengamos otro más en el equipo, y es muy conocido por todos ustedes.

— ¿Y quién es, si se podría saber?— preguntó Skarra.

—Por qué mejor ustedes no lo ven— y encendió la tv.

_Así es, televidentes, el camiseta 10 de los Súper Strikas, Shakes, ha renunciado de su equipo por motivos que no sabemos. Fuimos informados por el Entrenador que fue una decisión personal, y los motivos no serán revelados, pero ¿a qué se debe esta repentina y sorprendente renuncia? ¿Dónde irá Shakes?_

—Shakes, ¿renunció?

—Como lo ven, sí, y creo que su comportamiento de ahora nos podría ayudar; sabemos que la causa es por el rompimiento reciente que tuvo, sería una buena puesta en el equipo, y te podría ayudar a ti.

—Pero si él me hizo esto.

—Deberías admitir que tiene actitud, y sé que lo crees, así que tú serás el encargado de traerlo acá para que firme.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Se encontraba solitario ahora, no había terminado en buenos términos con los Strikas incluyendo sus amigos, bueno, él los excluyó. Por el momento no sabía dónde jugaría, a tan solo dos días de haber hecho pública su salida del equipo los contratos no se hicieron esperar, pero todos terminaban diciendo lo mismo. ¿Por qué debían de meterla en el asunto? ¡Tenían que ser firmes! Y el único equipo que era obvio que jamás lo usaba era donde menos tendría las puertas abiertas.

—Shakes, veo que aún no tienes equipo— dijo Skarra acercándose—si quieres puedo ayudarte.

—Vete de aquí, no necesito tu ayuda.

—Pero si es algo que te encantará, tenemos un contrato que no deberías rechazar— y fue cuando el joven paró.

—Si me quieres tomar el pelo no caeré esta vez.

—No lo es, Shakes, eso te lo aseguro— dijo el entrenador de los Invencibles— te propongo a que te unas a nosotros, para que juegues en la copa esta vez y no quedes solo, ¿qué dices?

—Esto no puede ser… ¿verdad?— pero las miradas de los dos parecían hablar enserio. Era su oportunidad, y justo iban con él— déjeme pensarlo— salió.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora Soy Uno de Ellos

Chapter 3: Decisión.

_Las calles de la ciudad seguían iluminadas, las fiestas eran continuas en cada bar y cuadra mientras los gritos eran obvios. Y en esos momentos de felicidad era los que debían estar ambos, divirtiéndose y bailando como los demás; pero no, este no era uno de esos momentos, era uno de esos que jamás quisiera uno tener._

—_Shakes, sé que será difícil para ambos, pero creo que es lo mejor._

— _¿De qué hablas? ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó con preocupación el jugador— sabes que si alguien te molesta o te pasa algo yo estaré ahí._

—_Sí sucede algo, pero, esta vez tú no estarás ahí— suspiró— Shakes, ya son casi dos años juntos y la he pasado genial contigo, y no me arrepiento; sin embargo el destino quiso otra cosa, y eso incluye tener que…alejarnos._

—_No estoy entendiendo._

—_Tengo un nuevo trabajo, de diseño como siempre soñé._

—_Amor, felicidades, es algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder como te lo dije; pero por qué estás triste._

—_Porque…es en París— y a Shakes se le paró el corazón en ese instante, comprendía lo que iba decirle, tal vez…_

—_Cariño pero podemos vernos, de alguna manera._

—_No, Shakes, y creo que ya lo comprendes. En verdad lo siento mucho, pero ni tú ni yo nos podremos ver por nuestras ocupaciones, lo mejor será cada uno tomar su camino; te amo, pero no soportaré estar lejos de ti._

—_Pero, Kayla, tiene que haber alguna posibilidad para vernos, puedo irme contigo…_

—_No hay posibilidad, ni quiero que vengas conmigo; tú tienes acá a los Strikas, son tu familia, no quiero que los dejes solo por mí._

—_Alguna otra oferta o cambiar el país. Hay tantas cosas que puedes tener, tantas probabilidades de quedarte._

—_Te dije que no hay ninguna, Shakes; es mi única oportunidad, no hay más empleo y necesito tener todo en orden. _

—_Por favor no te vayas, te juro que hallaremos otro trabajo._

—_Ya lo hicimos, ¿no lo recuerdas? No hubo nada, absolutamente nada._

—_No quiero separarme de ti, no lo hagas._

—_Lo siento, Shakes, pero no puedo hacer nada más— y dio la media vuelta y se fue, ocultando las lágrimas— no hay posibilidad de nada._

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Todos esos recuerdos lo atormentaban, solo habían sido dos semanas atrás donde su felicidad se había acabado, aunque había logrado estar tranquilo hasta lo sacaron en las noticias, y los comentaristas el día de ese partido se lo habían recalcado una y otra vez, incluyendo la nueva noticia que lo había dejado peor; ella ahora tenía una nueva relación. Las posibilidades no existían, porque ella se lo había demostrado, era ser firme o perder; gracias a Kayla se había dado cuenta de eso, pero de todas maneras salió perdiendo. Y ahora con su salida de la razón por la cual ella le había pedido quedarse empeoraba más, hasta que esa propuesta llegó. Su mismo idealismo, su misma nueva actitud, todo encajaba bien para sentirse fresco.

— ¿Y bien, Shakes, qué dices?— preguntó el entrenador de los Invencibles— ¿te unes a nosotros?— miró la hoja y la pluma.

¿En verdad dejaría a los Strikas por ellos?

— _¿Shakes? ¡Amigo dónde te has metido!_— gritó Matador mientras lo abrazaba, empujando a Skarra y Vince.

—¿Matador?— dijo confundido— ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

El susodicho sonrió.

—¡Te estaba buscando, por supuesto! Verás, el entrenador dijo que faltaba un papel que firmar para que tu salida del equipo sea definitiva.

—¿Y por qué no me llamó?— preguntó Shakes con el ceño fruncido.

El futbolista no se esperaba eso.

—Eh...bueno, es que tenía otros asuntos y no tuvo tiempo para llamarte— se rascó la nuca, agarrando su brazo— tenemos que irnos.

Un brazo los paró en seco.

—Por si no te das cuenta, estamos en una charla importante. Dile a tu entrenador ese que espere— interfirió Skarra. Vince asintió.

—¿Shakes?

El joven futbolista estrella se quedó paralizado, indeciso en qué hacer. Aun no estaba decidido si se cambiaría al equipo rival de los Strikas, y la verdad necesitaría tiempo para pensarlo.

—Creo que aplazaré la respuesta, si no es problema; tengo que pensarlo bien— explicó— vamos.

Voltearon y caminaron, El Matador giró la cabeza y burlonamente sacó la lengua a los dos integrantes de Invencibles Unidos, quienes gruñeron.

* * *

Tomar un bus hacia la directiva de los Super Strikas hubiese ahorrado tiempo y cansancio por el calor, sin embargo Shakes insistió en que quería recorrer la ciudad y ver los edificios, ya que no siempre tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo ya sea por la prensa u otras actividades. El paseo fue relativamente callado, con El Matador intentando sacar un tema de conversación a su mejor amigo, más su rostro serio le hacía comprender que cualquier palabra lo molestaría.

—¿Dónde está el entrenador?—preguntó el chico.

Matador miró a ambos lados, la puerta cerrándose automáticamente.

—Que raro, me informó que te llevara a su oficina, pero las luces están apagadas— sin que Shakes notara, disimuladamente sacó su celular y sonrió— mmm, seguro ha de estar en los lockers,

—¿En los lockers? ¿Por qué estaría ahí?

—No lo sé, suposición.

Caminaron de nuevo en silencio, Shakes mirando rigurosamente el complejo.

—Bien, ésta está abierta— dijo Matador, despertándolo de sus pensamientos sobre el contrato. Prendió la luz, y lo que vio, lo sorprendió.

—¿Ah?

—¡Sor...¡¿Qué?!

Todos el equipo restante de los Strikas se encontraba en los bancos y en el suelo, dormidos. Tras el grito de ambos futbolitas, estos se sobresaltaron y cubrieron sus ojos al ver la luz encendida. Más eso fue lo de menos; para Shakes, nada estaba en claro.

¿Por qué tenían globos y un gran cartel colgado extremo a extremo de los casilleros?

—Chicos, ¿qué es todo esto?— preguntó boquiabierto.

—¡Shakes, amigo!— exclamó Rasta, levantándose para abrazar al joven.

No obstante este no se lo permitió.

—¿Quieren decirme lo que pasa aquí? Matador me dijo que tenía que firmar un papel.

Todos desviaron sus miradas, avergonzados.

—Sí, hablando de eso...— trató de explicar Klaus.

—No había ningún trámite pendiente, Shakes— confesó el español.

Shakes abrió los ojos, su rostro enojado.

—¡¿Me mentiste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Cool Joe se levantó.

—Tranquilízate, amigo, era una mentira para esto.

—¿Esto?— señaló, cruzando los brazos.

—Es nuestra manera de pedirte disculpas— dijo Tigre.

Todos miraron al futbolista estrella de los Strikas, quien permanecía callado.

Ahora Soy Uno de Ellos

Chapter 3: Decisión.

_Las calles de la ciudad seguían iluminadas, las fiestas eran continuas en cada bar y cuadra mientras los gritos eran obvios. Y en esos momentos de felicidad era los que debían estar ambos, divirtiéndose y bailando como los demás; pero no, este no era uno de esos momentos, era uno de esos que jamás quisiera uno tener._

—_Shakes, sé que será difícil para ambos, pero creo que es lo mejor._

— _¿De qué hablas? ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó con preocupación el jugador— sabes que si alguien te molesta o te pasa algo yo estaré ahí._

—_Sí sucede algo, pero, esta vez tú no estarás ahí— suspiró— Shakes, ya son casi dos años juntos y la he pasado genial contigo, y no me arrepiento; sin embargo el destino quiso otra cosa, y eso incluye tener que…alejarnos._

—_No estoy entendiendo._

—_Tengo un nuevo trabajo, de diseño como siempre soñé._

—_Amor, felicidades, es algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder como te lo dije; pero por qué estás triste._

—_Porque…es en París— y a Shakes se le paró el corazón en ese instante, comprendía lo que iba decirle, tal vez…_

—_Cariño pero podemos vernos, de alguna manera._

—_No, Shakes, y creo que ya lo comprendes. En verdad lo siento mucho, pero ni tú ni yo nos podremos ver por nuestras ocupaciones, lo mejor será cada uno tomar su camino; te amo, pero no soportaré estar lejos de ti._

—_Pero, Kayla, tiene que haber alguna posibilidad para vernos, puedo irme contigo…_

—_No hay posibilidad, ni quiero que vengas conmigo; tú tienes acá a los Strikas, son tu familia, no quiero que los dejes solo por mí._

—_Alguna otra oferta o cambiar el país. Hay tantas cosas que puedes tener, tantas probabilidades de quedarte._

—_Te dije que no hay ninguna, Shakes; es mi única oportunidad, no hay más empleo y necesito tener todo en orden._

—_Por favor no te vayas, te juro que hallaremos otro trabajo._

—_Ya lo hicimos, ¿no lo recuerdas? No hubo nada, absolutamente nada._

—_No quiero separarme de ti, no lo hagas._

—_Lo siento, Shakes, pero no puedo hacer nada más— y dio la media vuelta y se fue, ocultando las lágrimas— no hay posibilidad de nada._

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

Todos esos recuerdos lo atormentaban, solo habían sido dos semanas atrás donde su felicidad se había acabado, aunque había logrado estar tranquilo hasta lo sacaron en las noticias, y los comentaristas el día de ese partido se lo habían recalcado una y otra vez, incluyendo la nueva noticia que lo había dejado peor; ella ahora tenía una nueva relación. Las posibilidades no existían, porque ella se lo había demostrado, era ser firme o perder; gracias a Kayla se había dado cuenta de eso, pero de todas maneras salió perdiendo. Y ahora con su salida de la razón por la cual ella le había pedido quedarse empeoraba más, hasta que esa propuesta llegó. Su mismo idealismo, su misma nueva actitud, todo encajaba bien para sentirse fresco.

— ¿Y bien, Shakes, qué dices?— preguntó el entrenador de los Invencibles— ¿te unes a nosotros?— miró la hoja y la pluma.

¿En verdad dejaría a los Strikas por ellos?

— _¿Shakes? ¡Amigo dónde te has metido!_— gritó Matador mientras lo abrazaba, empujando a Skarra y Vince.

—¿Matador?— dijo confundido— ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

El susodicho sonrió.

—¡Te estaba buscando, por supuesto! Verás, el entrenador dijo que faltaba un papel que firmar para que tu salida del equipo sea definitiva.

—¿Y por qué no me llamó?— preguntó Shakes con el ceño fruncido.

El futbolista no se esperaba eso.

—Eh...bueno, es que tenía otros asuntos y no tuvo tiempo para llamarte— se rascó la nuca, agarrando su brazo— tenemos que irnos.

Un brazo los paró en seco.

—Por si no te das cuenta, estamos en una charla importante. Dile a tu entrenador ese que espere— interfirió Skarra. Vince asintió.

—¿Shakes?

El joven futbolista estrella se quedó paralizado, indeciso en qué hacer. Aun no estaba decidido si se cambiaría al equipo rival de los Strikas, y la verdad necesitaría tiempo para pensarlo.

—Creo que aplazaré la respuesta, si no es problema; tengo que pensarlo bien— explicó— vamos.

Voltearon y caminaron, El Matador giró la cabeza y burlonamente sacó la lengua a los dos integrantes de Invencibles Unidos, quienes gruñeron.

* * *

Tomar un bus hacia la directiva de los Super Strikas hubiese ahorrado tiempo y cansancio por el calor, sin embargo Shakes insistió en que quería recorrer la ciudad y ver los edificios, ya que no siempre tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo ya sea por la prensa u otras actividades. El paseo fue relativamente callado, con El Matador intentando sacar un tema de conversación a su mejor amigo, más su rostro serio le hacía comprender que cualquier palabra lo molestaría.

—¿Dónde está el entrenador?—preguntó el chico.

Matador miró a ambos lados, la puerta cerrándose automáticamente.

—Que raro, me informó que te llevara a su oficina, pero las luces están apagadas— sin que Shakes notara, disimuladamente sacó su celular y sonrió— mmm, seguro ha de estar en los lockers,

—¿En los lockers? ¿Por qué estaría ahí?

—No lo sé, suposición.

Caminaron de nuevo en silencio, Shakes mirando rigurosamente el complejo.

—Bien, ésta está abierta— dijo Matador, despertándolo de sus pensamientos sobre el contrato. Prendió la luz, y lo que vio, lo sorprendió.

—¿Ah?

—¡Sor...¡¿Qué?!

Todos el equipo restante de los Strikas se encontraba en los bancos y en el suelo, dormidos. Tras el grito de ambos futbolitas, estos se sobresaltaron y cubrieron sus ojos al ver la luz encendida. Más eso fue lo de menos; para Shakes, nada estaba en claro.

¿Por qué tenían globos y un gran cartel colgado extremo a extremo de los casilleros?

—Chicos, ¿qué es todo esto?— preguntó boquiabierto.

—¡Shakes, amigo!— exclamó Rasta, levantándose para abrazar al joven.

No obstante este no se lo permitió.

—¿Quieren decirme lo que pasa aquí? Matador me dijo que tenía que firmar un papel.

Todos desviaron sus miradas, avergonzados.

—Sí, hablando de eso...— trató de explicar Klaus.

—No había ningún trámite pendiente, Shakes— confesó el español.

Shakes abrió los ojos, su rostro enojado.

—¡¿Me mentiste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Cool Joe se levantó.

—Tranquilízate, amigo, era una mentira para esto.

—¿Esto?— señaló, cruzando los brazos.

—Es nuestra manera de pedirte disculpas— dijo Tigre.

Todos miraron al futbolista estrella de los Strikas, quien permanecía callado.

—Sabemos que estos últimas semanas fueron un completo desastre para ti, Shakes, y nosotros no te ayudamos ni te escuchamos. Nos dolió cuando nos informaron de tu partida porque fue nuestra culpa— explicó Rasta.

—Tienes todo derecho de estar enojado con nosotros, amigo— dijo North.

El Matador suspiró.

—Entenderemos si no quieres continuar en el equipo, pero al menos disculpa nuestro error. Somos una familia, y tú también eres parte de ella estés o no estés aquí.

Shakes no sabía que decir.

—¿Nos disculpas, Shakes?— pidieron todos.

Verlos así, culpándose de que todo lo que sucedía era gracias a ellos, cuando de misma manera suya misma. No lo admitió, pero nunca quiso irse de su equipo que lo ha hecho crecer como gran persona y futbolista, simplemente estaba demasiado enojado como para importarle.

Asintió.

—Y espero que me disculpen también, por comportarme como un patán— cuerpos abalanzándose sobre el fue la confirmación de que estaban bien.

—¿Regresarás?— preguntó Gigante.

Sonrió.

—Primero tengo que hacer una llamada.

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Como notarán, tanto el título como el último capítulo cambiaron por un resumen de lo que tenía planeado, pero tengo mucho por escribir y no me daba tiempo de continuar esta.

Espero les haya gustado y no se olviden comentar.

Besos

Dark


End file.
